Red Suspicions
by Miekow
Summary: [One-Shot] Quand Ai Haibara à des doutes sur l'identité de Subaru Okiya et qu'elle prend son courage à deux mains ça donnerai quoi ?


Elle regarda sa montre, il était 19h30, depuis ce matin, elle avait un sentiment, une sensation bizarre... Non, elle est apparue depuis _son_ arrivé dans la maison du professeur Agasa.

Conan était assis sur le canapé, regardant les dernières infos et le professeur dans le coin cuisine en train de se servir du café. La porte s'ouvrit, une petite fille aux cheveux de couleur auburn apparue, un sac à la main.

\- Ah ! Ai-kun ! - _dit Agasa en reposant la cafetière._

Elle retira son manteau et son écharpe, qu'elle mit sur le porte manteaux, elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, y déposa le sac sur le plan de travail et rangea les aliments dans le frigo, elle remarqua que la part de gâteau qu'Ayumi leur avait apporté hier avait diminué.

\- Professeur, vous avait mangé un morceau du gâteau d'Ayumi !

\- Hein ? ... Mais non voyons ! - _répliqua-t-il._

\- Privé de dessert pour le dîner !

Conan, ayant entendu la discussion, rigola intérieurement, pendant que le professeur soupira. Après avoir rangé tous les aliments, Ai commença à préparer le dîner avec l'aide du professeur. Soudain, on sonna à la porte, Ai se lava les mains et alla ouvrir la porte, elle avait à peine toucher la poignée, que la sensation étrange lui reprit. Elle lâcha la poignée aussitôt et recula, le regard effrayé. Conan l'ayant vu, descendit du canapé et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. -   
Ai écarquilla les yeux quand elle vue qui était derrière la porte, elle agrippa une des épaules de Conan et recula pour se cacher derrière lui.

\- Subaru-san ! Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Conan-kun ! Quand je suis passé cet après-midi, le professeur Agasa m'a invité pour dîner ce soir.

Ai retourna sa tête rapidement vers Agasa avec un regard tellement menaçant, qu'Agasa eut des frissons dans le dos. Après avoir fait entrer Subaru, Agasa servit le café et commença à discuter avec ce dernier. Après avoir pris le dîner Ai, descendu dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, posa sa main sur son front, se perdit dans ses pensées et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir.

«Affaire La nuit des Détectives»

_« Quoi ?__! Quelle est cette sensation ? Quelque chose... Quelque chose arrive !»_

_ « Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne vais pas les laisser s'échapper...»_

«Affaire Ne pardonnez pas même pour un millimètre»

_« Ne fais pas cette tête.__ Elle va s'en tirer.»_

_ « Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne vais pas les laisser s'échapper.»_

_ « Ne fais pas cette tête. Je donnerais ma vie pour la protéger._

_ « Moroboshi Dai... Le petit-ami de ma sœur qui a trahi l'Organisation...»_

« Affaire Mystery Train »

_ « Je peux prévoir tous tes mouvements, comme c'était le cas avec ta sœur.__»_

Ai ouvrit doucement ses yeux sans partir de ses pensées, « Organisation... Ma sœur... Moroboshi Dai... Protéger... Protéger... Subaru... Moroboshi Dai... Subaru !»

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être possible ! Ne me dis pas que...

Soudain Ai se leva précipitamment de son lit, ouvrit sa porte presque violemment, monta l'escalier en courant et arriva dans le salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, d'abord vers la table, vers le coin cuisine, vers les canapés puis vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se précipita vers celle-ci et ralenti sa course peu à peu qu'elle s'approchait, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Elle attendit que le professeur Agasa finisse de discuter avec Subaru pour qu'elle se faufile dehors avec lui pour lui parler. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un extrême risque en voulant faire ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, mais ce qu'elle voulait surtout, c'était qu'elle pourrait faire confiance à un autre adulte que le professeur, un adulte qui puisse la protéger en plus que son détective préféré.

À peine, le professeur eu fini, qu'elle se précipita dehors sans que personne ne la voit, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de faire ne serais-ce un pas.

\- Su... Su... Subaru-san !

Le concerné se retourna donc, étonné et intrigué.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- ... Subaru-san... - dit-elle hésitante.

\- Hum ?

\- Moboroshi... Dai...

Tout d'un coup, Subaru prit une toute autre expression, mais fit en sorte que Ai ne l'aperçoit pas.

\- ... Subaru-san, tu es... bien...

Se trouvant trop hésitante, Ai reprit un grande inspiration, c'est alors qu'elle prit un ton plus «direct» envers lui en espérant que ses mots vont sortir.

\- Subaru-san, vous êtes bien Moroboshi Dai, n'est-ce pas ?

Attendant sa réponse, Ai resta planté devant la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Agasa regardant Subaru droit dans les yeux avec un regard déterminé. Elle aura beau attendre des heures et des heures, la seule réponse qu'elle obtenue, est le fameux sourire qu'elle avait pu apercevoir l'or de l'affaire dans le Mystery Train et une seule phrase.

\- Ta sœur et toi, vous êtes vraiment pareil.


End file.
